Sand Troll
Chief Ukorz Sandscalp Sul the Sandcrawler(secondary) |mount = Desert Raptor Undead Raptor Basilisk |homeworld = Azeroth |environment = Deserts |organization = Sandfury Tribe Khaki Tribe |area = Tanaris Silithus Uldum |language = Zandali Old Zandali |slang = Goblin, Orcish, Taur-ahe, Common |height = 7'0-7'5ft (Male) 7'4-7'8ft (Male from Zandalar) 6'6-7'1ft (Female) 6'8ft-7'3ft(Female from Zandalar) |weight = 180lbs average, lower for females |alignment = Chaotic Evil}} Sand Trolls, sometimes known as the Desert Trolls, Sandfury Trolls or the Farraki, are a species of Trolls found in the deserts of Southern Calimdor. History Ancient history Several thousands years prior to the War of the Ancients, the Sandfury Tribe was originally part of the Gurubashi Empire. The Great Sundering split the Jungle Trolls' territory, which left the Sandfury Tribe in the middle of the desert of Tanaris. The relentless desert sun of Tanaris beat down on the Trolls, who adapted to their harsh new environment. The capital of the Sandfury is the Troll City of Zul'Farrak; they have few other remaining settlements - Tanaris has long since reclaimed them, leaving it dotted with buried ruins. The Sand Trolls have never formed an Empire. The Trolls have been forced to give up the majority of Tanaris to outsiders, and are thus fierce to defend what remains theirs. Long ago the Sandfury waged a brutal war against the Qiraji. The martyr Theka was slain and thus Zul'Farrak still stands because of his brave sacrifice. Even in death he maintains a vigil over his beloved city, and it is said that the dozens of insectoid warriors who killed him were cursed to live as mindless scarabs, scuttling at the martyr's side. Much of their homeland lies in ruins, its cities squatted in by invading ogres and Wastewander bandits. They are hostile to both the Horde and the Alliance, as well as the silithid, who are descendants of the Aqir, and the goblins ruled by the Steamwheedle Trade Princes, who founded the nearby city of Gadgetzan. Those sentient beings are in part attracted to Zul'Farrak due to Sul'thraze the Lasher, which is rumored to reside in Zul'Farrak. Chief Ukorz Sandscalp was obsessed with restoring his Tribe to its former glory. He was raised on stories of a time when Trolls lorded over their ancient lands without interference from foreign interlopers. Nevertheless, new battles broke out daily between the sand Trolls and a wide assortment of interlopers. Today The Sand Trolls have been getting aid from the Khazari Empire and has begun restoring their ancient cities that once made up all of Zul'Farrak that covered Tanaris. The bandits are being slain, the silithid are also being exterminated from Tanaris and the neutral town of Gadgetzan is now under Troll influence. Zul'Farrak itself is being expanded and rebuilt to now form the Sand Troll Empire that was never established before. Many of the ancient ruins laying in wait out in the desert are being connected with new walls and roads that also lead to Zul'Farrak, creating an enormous city covering Tanaris once again. Also with the aid of the Khazari, the Sand Trolls have marched into Silithus where they obliterated the last remaining silithid that has been seen. They also laid waste to all the Alliance and Horde outposts as well as the Twilight's Hammer influence of the land. They have begun the construction of their second largest city, Zul'Serral and the clearing of the land. The Sand Trolls of Silithus has named their Tribe the Khaki, forming the Khaki Tribe. And once Zul'Sarral is finished, they will link Zul'Serral and Zul'Farrak with underground temples and pathways. They've also began mining the crystals that dot the landscape and use them to decorate the city. The crystals are also able to store magic which they're also now used for. The Sand Trolls store mighty amounts of dark Voodoo inside the crystals that will act as a defence mechanism and attack airborne or close enemies if they ever dared to attack the city. Along with the Silithyst Crystals, they've also began harvesting the Slilithyst that emerge from geysers around Silithus, the dust can be used to enhance certain potions and various other uses. Culture The Great Sundering split the Jungle Trolls' territory, which left the Sandfury Tribe in the middle of the desert of Tanaris. The Trolls adapted to their harsh new environment, and today they bear only a rough resemblance to the Jungle Trolls from whom they are descended. The Sand Trolls' skin is coarse and cracked, and its color tends to be brown or gold. Sand Trolls also have thinner manes of hair than their brethren. Also, unlike most other Trolls, their tusks are black instead of ivory-colored. Sand Trolls mostly keep to themselves and attack all outsiders who're non-Trolls. To survive the harsh desert lands the Sandfury Trolls had to learn all the secrets of blood magic, drinking the blood allowed them to access the darkest Voodoo powers. They also practice necromancy upon their own dead, allowing their ancestors to help the Tribe survive in their harsh desert environment. The Sandfury Trolls have worshipped a monstrous hydra called Gahz'rilla for thousands of years, they call on the beast whenever they need his aid. And they always make sure to bring enough sacrifices for him so that he'll do as asked. Sandfury Trolls have a diverse number of social units in their society, ranging from Axe Throwers, Hideskinners, Blood Drinkers, Guardians and Executioners who act as the warriors and hunters of Zul'Farrak and Zul'Serral, to the Shadow Hunters, Soul Eaters, Hydromancers, Firecallers and Witch Doctors who are potent Voodoo casters. It is rumored that slaves are also employed by the Sandfury Tribe as warriors, and extra labour. A number of priest-type Trolls such as Zealots and Acolytes seem to be at the core of the Sand Troll civilization, acting as religious leaders. Drudges and Cretins seem to perform the menial labour, similar to the role of peons. Tribes and Groups *Sandfury Tribe - The main Tribe of the Sand Trolls and the Tribe that inhabit Tanaris and Zul'Farrak. Their leader is Chief Ukorz Sandscalp and their secondary leader is Sul the Sandcrawler. *Khaki Tribe - A newly formed Tribe that inhabit Silithus and the new Sand Troll city Zul'Serral. Their Emperor is yet to be announced, they will choose their Emperor once the city is finished. *Sand Troll Zombies - The raised brothers and sisters of the Sand Trolls. These individuals were raised on request before they died and their Spirits have been conversed with before turning. Many have been turned by force due to either need or them being criminals or traitors in their life. Notable Sand Trolls *Chief Ukorz Sandscalp - The current leader of the Sandfury Tribe and Emperor of Zul'Farrak. Many outsiders believed he was dead, yet the Sandfury leader will not give up so easily, and with the aid of the Khazari, he'll take his revenge on the adventurers that had sought to kill him and end his Tribe's existance. *Sul the Sandcrawler - A powerful Sand Troll who manipulates the sand wherever he goes, he's the secondary leader of the Sandfury Tribe and the one who was sent along with Zul the Dark Prophet to the lands of Pandaria. He resides within the Council of Elders. *Theka the Martyr - A Sand Troll who fought an ancient battle against the Aqir and to save his city, he sacrificed himself and along the way he cursed all the silithus that was nearby to endlessly squander around as scarabs at his side. *Ruuzlu - The closest friend of Ukorz Sandscalp, he stands at his friend's side and aid him in ruling the city of Zul'Farrak. Notes *The Sand Trolls and their zombies have gotten a model update as well as the other skinny races. Old model = Category:Race